Girl in the Mirror
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: Very Mean Wolfwood Spoiler. Milly analyzes herself. Rating for suggestive themes


Disclaimer: ::kuroneko typing for her master, who is weepy at reading what she just wrote:: ML not owning Trigun. Also not owning "Girl in the Mirror" by teen queen of annoyance Britney Spears (A/N: I can't believe I stooped so low--all my other song fics are rock songs!). OK. Me type now. Arigato, kuroneko. Once again, to go with my pattern, there are NASTY STICKING- TONGUE-OUT-AT-YOU-LIKE-A-LITTLE-KID SPOILERS. Oh, come on, it just wouldn't be one of my stories without it! Same one as usual. Episode 23. And, it's Milly's POV, again. *=song lyrics. We've been over this. And I will tolerate no flames about my music preferences or my distaste of Britney or her ex-boyfriend and his "band" or anyone else in that genre for that matter. ::ML picks up kuroneko who lashes out at wolfwood picture:: Anways, I'm also sorry that it's very short and I'm not sorry that I didn't put in the chorus fade-out of the song, but it would have been pointless.  
  
The Girl In The Mirror  
  
*There's a girl in my mirror  
  
I wonder who she is  
  
Sometimes I think I know her  
  
Sometimes I really wish I did*  
  
"Senpai, why did it have to be Mr. Wolfwood who died?" I asked Meryl, who was sitting between Mr. Vash and me, alternating between us to dry our tears. Meryl is a strong woman, keeping her eyes dry so ours are free to flow.  
  
"I don't know Milly. Life just works like that sometimes." She murmurs, wringing out the handkerchief that was soaked with Mr. Vash's and my tears. I nodded and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom, senpai."  
  
I locked myself in the bathroom and just stood and stared at the mirror. I kneeled so I was resting my head on my arms on the counter. The girl looking back at me had a heart-shaped face, large blue bloodshot, puffy eyes, and light brown hair hanging in her face, all stringy-like. She was wearing a collared shirt with a red tie, and that's all you could see of her.  
  
*There's a story in her eyes  
  
Lullabies and goodbyes  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I can tell her heart is broken, easily*  
  
Before my eyes, the girl in the mirror changed. She wasn't there alone now. Her eyes were dry, and she was happy. There was a tall man with shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes clad in a navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath, though the shirt was mostly undone. Both of them looked like they'd just been running or doing something fun, because both of them had very messy hair, and their clothes weren't very neat.  
  
*'Cause the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying in the night  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
To make her feel alright  
  
Oh, the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying 'cause of you  
  
And I wish there was something  
  
Something I could do*  
  
The man vanished and the sad, teary girl was back. My heart ached watching her. She had looked so happy, as though the man with her was her best friend or her lover.  
  
Now, I'm not stupid. I knew the girl was me, and that what I had just seen was a scene (A/N: pun not intended) from just the night before. Nicholas and I had been to bed a few times. We loved each other and were beyond responsible. Last night, we talked of getting married one day, since some priests are allowed to get married. Since the church here on Gunsmoke wasn't too strict, Nicholas was pretty sure he'd be able to. I loved the idea; I was elated.  
  
But the girl from last night was gone and would never be back. Now it was just the puffy-eyed tall woman with her head in her arms.  
  
*If I could I would tell her  
  
Not to be afraid  
  
The pain that she's feeling  
  
The sense of loneliness will fade  
  
So dry your tears and rest assured  
  
Love will find you like before*  
  
Maybe I would find someone who would love me the same way Nicholas did. Someone I would marry and have some children with. I put my thumb up to my mouth and bit my nail, something I hadn't done since I was very little.  
  
*When she's looking back at me  
  
I know nothing works that easily  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying in the night  
  
And there's nothing I can tell her  
  
To make her feel alright  
  
Oh, the girl in my mirror  
  
Is crying 'cause of you  
  
And I wish there was something  
  
I wish there was something  
  
Something I could do*  
  
The tears came streaming back down my face. I wanted that scene back, I wanted it now. But, like I said, I'm no idiot. Dead is forever. And Nicholas was dead.  
  
*I can't believe it's part of me  
  
That the girl in the mirror  
  
The girl in the mirror  
  
Is me...  
  
I can't believe what I see  
  
Oh, the girl in my mirror  
  
The girl in my mirror, is me  
  
Oh is me,*  
  
I dried my tears and walked back out to Meryl and Vash, ready to let someone else cry. 


End file.
